


Revenge is Best Served with Honey Milk

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: Castle
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Just a little fun, No Slash, One Shot, because I need to write them, beckett and castle are little jerks, dorks messing with each other, honey milk, platonic, ryan is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Esposito was all on Ryan's case about the honey milk... Now our blue-eyed detective is stuck with the catchy yet annoying nickname, but don't think he's down for the count. He's got something up that suit jacket sleeve of his. (And it's not just his arm...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen passed the first disc of season 3. Please no spoilers.

"No, bro, I am _not_ gonna drink that."

"Aw, come on, Espo. It's not poisonous!"

Detective Javier Esposito frowned as the smaller man before him, "I said no. It's probably some of your organic all-natural crap you're always harping on about."

"But, Espo, its good..."

Esposito crossed his arms and shook his head like a petulant child being ordered to do something it absolutely didn't want too, "Nu-huh."

Detective Kevin Ryan huffed and held out the thermos again, "Come on Javi, Castle and Beckett backed me up. They said it wasn't lethal or anything!"

"I said no."

Ryan pouted up at his partner and blinked those nearly irresistible baby blues of his, "Please?"

Esposito quite admirably managed to resist his partner's puppy dog look for about half a minute. However he quickly caved, snatched the thermos that contained his partner's mystery drink, and spoke, "If this is drugged, I want you to know that I'm gonna murder you when I wake up."

Ryan nodded while grinning up at the ex-military cop, "Yeah, sure, Espo! Whatever you say!"

That set off warning bells in the Hispanic man's mind, but he shrugged it off. Carefully he unscrewed the cap and took an experimental sniff of the liquid. He couldn't really smell anything, and there wasn't much of the stuff so he wasn't able to see what color it was. It made him uneasy, but Ryan was grinning at him and motioning for him to take as sip.

Esposito sighed and drank. It was a little warm, probably still fresh from when the Irishman had heated it up. It was also creamy and surprisingly sweet. In short, it was actually good.

Esposito lifted a brow and take another long drink, "This is really good, bro."

Ryan smiled wider in a half-cocky smirk, half-elated grin and leaned back on the desk, arms crossed in victory. Castle giggled from the doorway and Beckett peered over his shoulder, also smirking.

Esposito saw them, "What?"

Castle giggled again "Oh, nothing." Esposito glared warningly at the writer and, in response, Beckett chirped cheerfully, "Why don't you ask Ryan?"

"Bro...." Esposito began slowly, "What is it?"

The wiry detective shrugged his shoulders, "It's Honey milk."

Esposito choked out an appalled and horrified, " _What?!_ " before he lunged for his mischievous partner. He missed by barely an inch, fingers grazing the back of his suit jacket as Ryan dodged and Castle yelled, "You better run, Ryan! He's gonna catch you!"

"I am gonna _kill_ you, Kevin!"

Ryan sniggered from across the room, "No, you won't!"

Beckett just laughed.

 


End file.
